


Courting

by PinkPandorafrog



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Multi, plotty smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-11
Updated: 2015-05-11
Packaged: 2018-03-30 00:48:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3916981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkPandorafrog/pseuds/PinkPandorafrog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darcy has a type. And she's not exactly subtle about it, either.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Courting

Darcy rested her elbows on the table and looked directly across at Jane. Jane who was doing her level best to ignore her, staring studiously at the screen of the laptop in front of her.

But if there was one thing Darcy had perfected, it was pestering Jane. She usually only used her powers for good- making sure Jane got out of the lab every now and again because she had a habit of getting caught up in her work. But this, this was an emergency.

She sat perfectly still, gaze locked on the brown eyes of her friends until Jane huffed out a sigh and looked up at her. “What?”

“So, apparently I have a type.”

Jane’s eyebrows came together before one rose as she nodded slowly. “Well, yeah.” As if it was the most obvious thing on the planet.

Then again, Darcy wasn’t __exactly_ _ subtle. “Okay, but what do I do about it?”

“You’re asking me for advice about my ex and Captain America?” Jane’s eyebrow was in danger of disappearing into her pulled-back hair. She shrugged. “So you like big blond guys. You’re poly, Thor’s… open-minded, and I’m pretty sure Steve was involved in a mutually beneficial relationship with Peggy Carter and Bucky Barnes.”

Darcy could only stare for a second. “I feel like there’s a punchline somewhere in here. How do you even know that?”

“Know what?” Well, __fuck__. From the look on Steve’s face, there was __no__ chance he hadn’t heard that. Maybe… Maybe the kitchen wasn’t exactly the __best__ place to be having this conversation.

“Hey, Steve,” Jane said casually, like seeing him there intruding on their conversation wasn't bothering her in the slightest. “Your relationship history.” She turned back to Darcy. “Who's dating the biggest Captain America fanboy on the planet?”

Jane had a point. If there was anyone who was going to know dubiously secret information about Captain America's relationship history, it was going to be Phil Coulson. And focusing on that let her conveniently ignore the rest of what was going on.

“You could, wild concept, talk to them.” Jane gave her a pointed look, eyes drifting over to Steve. She closed her laptop and offered Darcy a kind of a grin before standing and heading out of the kitchen.

“Yeah. Good talk. Thanks!” Darcy called after her. When her friend's bobbing ponytail had disappeared, Darcy turned to look up at Steve, who was leaning his hip against the counter, arms folded in front of him, one eyebrow raised. And she was probably fooling herself, but was that a faint look of... interest?

She sighed. “Okay, so... I'm interested in you and... someone else.” If he'd heard the rest of it, he'd heard that part, but plausible deniability was totally a thing. “And I was asking Jane for advice, and she brought up your relationship history, and I realize now that talking about it was probably a little insensitive, so I'm sorry for that. But, um, I'm totally prepared to act this this never happened and, you know, never ever bring it up again.” And, in fact, never bring anything up in the kitchen again.

“It's true, you know.” He paused for a second. “Although why Coulson is telling Jane that...”

That was a safe thing to talk about, and Darcy latched onto it like a barnacle. “From what I gather, he spends half of their phone conversations talking about you.” Well, maybe not _half_ . Not _quite_. “I keep telling Jane that he's only dating her to get closer to you.”

He grinned at that. “I don't think she has anything to worry about. As a general rule, I try to stay away from people who are more interested in Captain America than they are in Steve.” There was something in his words, a weight of some kind.

“I like Steve,” Darcy said quietly before she realized what had come out. So that had happened. “Yeah. As a person? Not as... The whole... What we're not talking about.” Maybe there was some sort of awkward truth spell on the kitchen or something. It was probably time to leave. “I'm gonna... I'll see you later.” She got to her feet and aimed a sunny smile in his direction- probably a bit too sunny- before heading on out of the kitchen.

She wasn't embarrassed. Not really. It was just that Thor was a _friend_ and she didn't want to, like... Fuck up their friendship. Like certain interns that had been left in London. And Steve was basically like a coworker- again, like certain interns that had been left in London. It hadn't been all him, either, that was a dual-sided fuck-up. So, you know, not knowing exactly where _they_ stood on the whole thing, it wasn't something that she was going to pursue. Hence the going to Jane for advice. Of course, look at how well _that_ turned out.

* * *

 

There was an unexpected knock at her door that evening. She'd just finished eating her heated up leftover Chinese- not as exciting as it could have been, but she'd been pretty determined to stay away from the kitchen and it's stupid magic powers- and she was just about ready to settle down and find something mindless on TV, but the solid thumping at her door stopped her.

It was Thor, of course. She'd lived with Thor for long enough that she knew exactly what his knock sounded like- like he was expecting the door to be made of something a lot thicker and sturdier and forgot every single time. The first knock was always extra heavy, and the next one always a little apologetic.

Darcy got up and walked across the thick green carpet to open the door. Sure enough, Thor was there. She was a little worried that he would have heard about what had happened- not that Steve was the gossip Tony was- but he was standing there just as he always did, a wide smile on his face.

“Darcy!” A large hand reached out and clapped over her upper arm. Thor was a toucher. Which was absolutely fine, just as long as there wasn't going to be any awkwardness. “Tony is hosting a viewing of the Star Voyage. Will you accompany me?”

Star Voyage? Thor did that sometimes, got his synonyms mixed up. Voyage, journey... _Oh_ . Star _Trek_. She stared at him for a moment, but he looked, you know, normal. No awkwardness there. “Sure.” Movie nights were a thing, everyone was invited. Team bonding, et cetera, et cetera. Thor would usually come and get her, he seemed to feel more at ease relating to others in the presence of pop culture when Darcy was around, for whatever reason.

She slipped out to join him in the hall, letting the door click shut behind her. The trip out to the common lounge was just as easy as it always was, and she started to relax a little.

The room was already filled with bodies draped together across various pieces of furniture. Super heroes were, by and large, a cuddly bunch. Darcy figured it was because the human contact helped them remember that they were, you know, human.

So when Thor sat down on one side of a plush white couch and pulled her down beside him, into his side with his arm draped over her shoulders, it wasn't a new or novel experience. She let herself relax against him, head pillowed on his chest. This. This was why she didn't want to fuck things up. Because this was pretty much awesome.

JARVIS started the latest Star Trek movie, displayed on the large wall-mounted TV. Right on cue, Pepper came in the room, arms filled with a bundle of quilts and blankets. Tony jumped to his feet to help her distribute them.

Darcy reached up for their quilt and draped it over them, resting again on Thor's chest with her legs drawn up in front of her. She'd seen the movie in the theater, of course, but it was nice to just hang out and watch it with friends. At some point, Tony would explode in why something wasn't realistic and Steve would-

Steve. Steve hadn't been in the room. Darcy's heart sank. She fought the urge to sit up and look around for him, she already knew he wasn't there. Well, she'd really fucked things up. Steve loved sc-ifi, and now he was missing it.

She was just starting a really good wallow in her self-castigation when a familiar large blond made his way through the room and flopped down on the couch beside her. He grabbed the edge of the quilt and pulled it up over his knees as well, apologizing for being late.

This was new. Steve didn't usually sit beside her. He usually sat on the floor with his long legs stretched out in front of him. But he only glanced over at her with a smile before turning his attention to the screen in front of them.

Okay, so it was a little hard to relax and pay attention to the movie. Steve had sat himself down _right_ beside her, so that her ass was brushing against his thigh every time either of them moved. And there was no way that was an accident. The couch was a little squishy with the three of them on it, but there was enough room that he didn't have to be quite so much in her personal space.

The hand stroking along the length of her thigh partway through the movie, that _definitely_ wasn't an accident. She twisted her head over to see Steve look at her, one eyebrow raised in question like he was asking if it was okay.

Well. That was... She found herself nodding. Apparently that was a thing that was happening. And a few seconds later, when his hand slid over the curve of her hip and down over her ass, completely hidden by the blanket, he wasn't even looking at her anymore. She knew he'd stop if she wanted him to, but particularly want him to. Especially when his hand scooted down along the inner curve of her thigh on the next pass.

Darcy did kinda shift, though, because he was basically feeling her up while she was cuddled up against someone else. Someone else who looked down at her with a very knowing look on his face. Uh huh. So... They planned this? From the expression on Thor's face, the answer was yes. Absolutely yes.

He turned his attention back to the movie, and Darcy ended up moving around so that she was leaning back against Thor, her legs draped over Steve's lap. That may not have been the best move. Because Thor slipped his fingers under the hem of her shirt and started gently tracing the line of flesh just above the waistband of her very comfortable sweats, and Steve's hand was stroking up and down between her legs, not _quite_ touching her in a place that was probably inappropriate in a room full of people.

Not quite. But pretty damn close. And Darcy was fairly certain she was just going to spontaneously combust by the time the movie was over.

She lost all track of what was going on on the TV, instead just concentrating on not moaning and writhing in the middle of the living room. Because they were slowly driving her insane. Thor's calloused fingers didn't _quite_ tickle as they grazed along her skin, leaving more goosebumps than she knew what to do with. And Steve could have claimed massage, but the way his hand lingered near the top of her thighs wasn't exactly masseuse-like.

Needless to say, but the time the credits rolled, Darcy was practically jumping out of her skin. She was hot in a way that had nothing to do with sharing a blanket with two guys who ran a little warmer than normal. Well, not _just_ being under the quilt with them.

Her feet dropped down to the floor and she got to her feet. Someone's hand was under her elbow to help her as she stood up. There was going to be another movie, but there was _no_ way she was going to be able to sit through another movie with them doing what they'd just been doing. She glanced back at both of them. She both did and didn't want them to come with her.

After a quick stretch, she was headed down the hall, back towards her apartment. It wasn't entirely a surprise that they both caught up with her before she got there. They fell in step beside her, completely quiet, like walking her back to her apartment together was something they totally did all the time.

When they reached her door, Darcy stepped towards it, then turned around to face them. Thor looked... A little smug. Steve looked slightly concerned. “You alright?” he asked, one eyebrow raising.

“Yeah. I'm just a little...” _Hot_ . There was no way to finish that that wouldn't come out like a bad porno. She looked back and forth between them. “So... Hey, you guys wanna come in and watch some TV? I'm a little too wound up to sleep.” Because what had seemed like a _fantastic_ idea in the dark under the quilt was now kinda... Something that probably needed to be talked about. And _not_ in the middle of the hall.

They both made agreement noises, and Darcy turned back to her door, punching in the code to unlock it before they all went inside. Steve brushed past her to hold the door for them, because of course he did.

As soon as they were inside and the door was shut, she let out a sigh. “Okay. 'Cause, like, normally I'm all about friends with benefits, but if this is going to make things weird and awkward, I'd rather just stay friends and skip the benefits.” She pointedly looked at neither of them as she walked through to where _her_ couch was sitting facing her TV.

“I believe you misunderstand our intentions,” Thor said, just as she plopped on her butt in the middle of the couch. He came to a stop at the end of the couch, arms crossed in front of him as he looked down at her.

“Fair, but it's a little hard _not_ to when I don't know what your intentions are.” Although really, the not-quite-innocent and not-quite- _not_ touching had seemed to leave things pretty clear.

Steve came around and settled himself down beside her. He didn't say anything, though, it appeared Thor was the man with the answers.

And answer he did. “We intend to court you, lovely Darcy.”

 _Oh_. Well. That was... “Huh.”

He sank down to the cushion on her other side, taking one of her hands in both of his, his blue eyes earnestly on her face. “I saw what occurred with Ian Boothby, and I vow on my honor that I would never allow such a happening between us.”

He was just so fucking _sincere_. She turned to look behind her to where Steve also had a very reassuring expression on his face. A large hand came up and he cupped her face. “Nothing but the best of intentions,” he assured her.

Any reservations she had left were quickly dwindling under the combined force of their open sincerity. Really, it wasn't fair. She hoped to hell that they only used their powers for good, otherwise she was probably going to be talked into a lot of things that she probably wanted to be talked into anyway.

Like this.

A long sigh fell from her lips. “Okay. But I still keep a TASER.” She looked back and forth between them. Not that she'd actually use it on either of them even if things did go south, but...

Steve was smiling. His hands settled on her waist and he pulled her back against him the same way she'd been sitting against Thor. And Thor had the foresight to grab the remote before he sat down beside her to pull her legs over his lap.

There was nothing on, of course, so Darcy started up Doctor Who on Netflix. She'd watched it with Thor before, who found it fascinating, and Steve had his deep, abiding love for sci-fi.

Steve had settled his arm across her waist, holding her snuggled against him, but by about six minutes in, his hand was working its way up under her shirt. He caressed lightly across her stomach, but then his gentle touch kept drifting higher and higher until he was tracing the bottom curve of her breast.

Thor wasn't exactly still, either. He was skimming his hand over her thigh, pressing gently until her legs opened a little and his fingers curled down over the inside of her leg.

The heat they'd built up out in the lounge had sort of died down between the getting some personal space and the serious conversation, but it took practically no time for them to get her back to that place. Only this time she didn't have to hide her reactions, gasping and shifting under their touch. It was making her crazy. She was just about to say something, tell someone that they'd better touch her _right now_ when a thumb swept over her bra-covered nipple.

Half a second later, Thor's middle finger pressed into the cleft between her legs, unerringly finding her clit even under her sweats and panties.

And then they really started driving Darcy insane. Steve rolled her nipple between his finger and thumb, Thor circled her clit, and she arched into both of them as best she could. It wasn't the shift of skin against skin that she really wanted, but it was enough, her pleasure growing slowly but steadily until she was writhing, rocking into Thor's hand. Almost enough, anyway. She squirmed between them until she felt like she'd been poised just on the edge of her orgasm forever, needing just a little bit more. Then a tiny _jolt_ directly to her clit flung her over, a low cry filling the room as she clenched and released, fingers digging into Thor's arm and the back of Steve's neck.

She'd just come with all her clothes on. That was her first coherent thought as she lay on the couch, draped across the two men who were _courting_ her. “This doesn't really seem like usual courting behavior,” Darcy said with a languid stretch. “Shouldn't there be just a bunch more, I don't know, hand-kissing and longing looks?”

She _knew_ that playful smile on Thor's face. He caught the hand that had just left crescent-shaped dents in his arm and brought the back of it to his lips. But, like, it wasn't _just_ a kiss. His lips dragged along her skin, nipped at her knuckle, and she was pretty sure she felt a flash of wet heat that could only be his tongue. “I shall endeavor to include more in our courtship.”

“Not... entirely what I meant.” But, you know, _way_ better than what she had in mind.

“No? What about...” Steve took her other hand and pulled it up gently behind her until she could feel his hot breath across her fingers. Instead of lips across her skin, though, she felt his tongue wrap around her index finger before drawing it into his mouth.

“That's...” The way he sucked on her finger sent a pulse of heat straight down between her legs. That just wasn't right. She cleared her throat. “Not entirely what I meant, either.”

He released her finger, his hands falling again to her waist as he lifted her and pulled her back across his thighs. His eyes were blown wide with desire, and he looked at her for only a moment before leaning forward to press his lips against hers.

Steve's lips were soft, full, and when he licked into her mouth Darcy reached up and tangled her fingers in his hair. He pressed her back against the arm of the couch, shifting so that he didn't break the kiss. His tongue dipped and retreated, his lips nipped at hers. Eventually, though, he had to straighten up. There was a bit of a rueful expression on his face as he looked down at her.

“Yeah... I think my couch is probably a little small for you guys and making out. You wanna...” Her eyes moved past him to where Thor was watching her, the look of intense _hunger_ on his face making her pause for a second. “Bedroom? My bed's a little bigger.”

Thor slipped out from under her legs, unfolding himself with a stretch that let just a strip of washboard abs show between the hem of his shirt and his jeans. He offered a hand, and she took it and let him pull her to her feet.

Steve was immediately up behind her, his hand in the small of her back, and she felt just... tiny. “Well. My bed, um, _should_ be big enough. You know, theoretically.”

“If it lacks in size, I am certain there will be another surface that shall suffice.” Thor actually winked at her, and Darcy felt her knees wobble a little.

Images of being pinned up against the wall with her legs wrapped around narrow hips filled her mind, and... yeah. That would... Yeah. She brushed past Thor, headed down the short hallway to where her bedroom opened up at the end. Of course, as soon as the two men were in there with her, it felt immediately smaller.

Especially when Thor snagged her wrist and pulled her gently against the broad expanse of his chest, his mouth lowering to claim hers. When her head fell back to meet him, the back of it brushed against Steve's chest, just as his hands settled on her waist again. The pleased noise she made escaped into Thor's mouth, and he took the opportunity to sweep his tongue in alongside hers. This was pretty much exactly what she wanted. The only way this was getting better was if it got a lot more naked, which...

Darcy's fingers closed in the front of Thor's shirt and she tugged up. He pulled away just long enough to let her pull it up over his head, and tossed it to the floor before one large hand tangled in the curls at the back of her neck. His lips sealed over hers again, and she let her fingers roam over the planes of his torso.

Breathing needed to happen, though, and at last Darcy pulled back to take a full breath. As soon as she did, however, her own shirt was swiftly pulled over her head, and Steve's hands on her waist turned her towards him.

Instead of kissing her again, his head fell to the side and he leaned in until his lips fastened over the side of her throat.

Thor swept the heavy mane of her hair to the side and she felt him nip at the nape of her neck, causing a shiver to run through her body. “Shirt, Steve,” she said, voice a little husky as she pulled at his clothes. “I've seen Thor naked, it's your turn.” Thor didn't have the same sense of modesty that most people on Earth did, and the flat in London had been pretty tiny.

She felt the chuckle against her back, but Steve pulled away. He reached behind himself and caught the neck of his shirt, pulling it off and dropping it at the floor at his feet. Darcy couldn't help but lick her lips as all of _that_ came into view. The man was fucking stacked, there was no way around it.

His hands rested on his hips as he looked down at her, one eyebrow cocked. “You're looking at me like I'm a steak dinner.”

“Yes, please.” Darcy leaned forward and flicked her tongue over one tight nipple, and he sort of hissed in response. That was an interesting response, so she did it again. His face fell into her neck again, the slight stubble from the end of the day scraping a little across her delicate skin. He worked his way down her neck and across her chest. She was probably going to have marks later, from the prickle of his stubble, from where he drew her skin into his mouth. She didn't really care, though, just as long as he didn't stop. Her hands roamed over his shoulders and his back, fingernails scratching lightly.

By the time he'd made a path down to her breasts, Thor had helpfully unclasped her bra, and she pulled the thing off before putting her arms around Steve again.

He halted where he was, lavishing attention to each of her nipples- before continuing his path downwards. His hands hooked in the waist of her sweats, pulling them and her panties down as he got onto his knees in front of her. When he reached her navel, he glanced up and gave her a grin before his mouth made a hot trail down, down...

Thor's arm locked around her waist, stepping into her as she sort of shifted her feet apart, giving Steve room to work. Thumbs gently pushed her labia apart, and he sort of looked at her for a second before leaning in.

“Oh, fuck,” Darcy whimpered as his tongue came in contact with her clit. She gripped Thor's forearm, fingers from the other hand tangling in the hair at the side of Steve's head. He teased her with a series of butterfly-light licks before suddenly, the pointed tip of his tongue was flicking back and forth, up and down, making her squirm and moan.

Her pleasure built quickly this time, the sinuous dance of his tongue quickly pushing her headfirst into another orgasm that left her shaking. She was glad Thor was there holding her up, because her knees seemed to have turned to mush.

Steve didn't stop, though, and the sensation became too much. A hand on his shoulder pushed him gently away, and he sat back on his heels, looking up at her with a shiny grin. After just a second, he got to his feet, pulling her against him and kissing her temple as Thor stepped away from her. “I hope that's an okay substitution for all the hand-kissing we're missing out on.”

Darcy giggled, face buried in his chest. “Yeah. That's... That's good.” She felt rather than heard his own huff of amusement, the sharp rise and fall of his chest. “Mmm... You smell good.” He did smell good, too, like a mixture of vanilla and spice.

“You taste good,” came the response, all low and appreciative.

The bed beside her shifted, and she turned to see Thor- now also completely naked, propped up on her pillows at the head of the bed, fingers laced behind his head. And if _that_ didn't look like an invitation, nothing did.

She slipped away from Steve, crawling up the length of the bed to settle herself between Thor's outstretched legs. He hadn't been quite so _excited_ when she'd seen him naked, but now his cock lay against his pelvis, thick and hard as it rose up along his belly.

Darcy reached out and took it in her hand, fingers gripping gently as she pumped up and down a couple of times. He was watching her, blue eyes dark and intense as he stared at what her hand was doing. When she put out her tongue and licked the seam along the bottom, his eyes drifted shut.

She opened her mouth, lips tucked over her teeth as she took him inside, slowly sliding down as far as she comfortably could. Her cheeks hollowed as she took him in, keeping up a constant suction as she started to bob up and down on his cock.

The bed behind her shifted, large hands covering her hips and moving her a little, pulling her ass out, spreading her legs apart. Wet, she was definitely wet, and when Steve lined his erection up with her pussy he pushed in easily, stretching her, filling her. She hummed a satisfied noise around the cock in her mouth, and Thor let out a rumble of approval.

Steve set up a rapid tempo almost immediately, snapping his hips quickly against her thighs, her ass. She let that guide the rhythm of her rise and fall along Thor's shaft, one hand wrapped around the base of his penis, the other twisting in the blanket beneath her.

Fingers threaded through her hair, not to push her but to hold her. When Steve's hand dropped around to dance a steady tattoo over her clit, her moans made Thor tighten his grip, as though he was struggling to keep himself still. She wanted to tell him that it was okay, that he could move up against her if he needed to, that she would adjust, but that would involve pulling away from him, and she just didn't want to stop.

Soon, she felt him stiffen, felt him still as the world paused for just a second, and then the warm tang of his semen filled her mouth. Darcy slowed, but didn't stop until his cock stopped twitching, swallowing as she pulled away. He guided her head over to rest on his thigh, and she let his leg act as a pillow. Without him in her mouth, though, she was free to move back against Steve as hard as she liked, and soon she had him filling the air with a string of steady curses.

His touch against her clit grew almost desperate, as though he was getting close and was determined to make her come again before he got there. She was close, so close, but then she felt Steve's rhythm grow irregular until he stopped, buried as far in her cunt as he could get as he found his own orgasm.

He didn't stop, though, didn't pull away or move back. Instead, he played at her clit until her world shattered again, her cries muffled against Thor's leg.

Steve did move away, then, slipping his softening cock out of her as she came back to herself, flopping over on the bed and pulling her down to lay beside him, still nestled between Thor's legs. They didn't stay like that for long, though, soon Thor was grasping under her arms and pulling her up to lie beside him. Steve shifted up as well until they were all cuddled together, her in the middle, their legs a tangle in the center of the bed. It was a tight squeeze, but they _did_ fit. Of course, someone might fall off the bed in the night if they fell asleep like that.

“My bed is much larger,” Thor said after a bit, and Darcy giggled.

“Future threesomes may need to happen there, if only for extra cuddle room.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> A continuation of a short fic that sort of turned into a monster.


End file.
